I Like Your Lips
by weirdcoolsweet
Summary: Projects. Stage Kisses. Real Kisses. What's happening at Hollywood Arts? And how's it going to affect the school's power couple?


**Oh look, a JoRi story xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Victorious characters.**

* * *

It was another day at Hollywood Arts, three of the members of the gang talking about their due homeworks and projects. Cat and Robbie were sitting on the stairs while Andre was standing complaining about his history teacher wanting them to make a 10-page essay about the history of the trombone.

"Man, how do you make a ten page essay about an instrument?" Andre complained.

"Oh, my brother once tried to make an essay about our dog," Cat piped in, all happy and giddy as always.

"How did it go?" Robbie asked, he seemed to be the only one who cared about Cat's crazy stories.

"He got rabies and failed." Cat answered in a sad tone. The boys just stared at her like they always do when she starts talking about nonsense things that have no connection to the topic whatsoever.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Beck," they answered simultaneously.

"Have you guys seen Tori? We've been paired for a project in Sikowtiz' class."

"What project?" Andre asked again.

"Oh right, Sikowitz gave me this list of pairs for the project."

"What exactly is the project?" Robbie asked just then Hollywood art's power couple came strolling in. Bickering over something as per morning.

"I can't believe you scared that boy off!" Yelled Tori.

"He spilled his ice cream over my car's hood!" Jade bellowed back.

"You made him pee and probably scarred his life for good!"

"Good!" Jade shouted at the top of her lungs again and Tori just sighed in exasperation.

That's right, Hollywood Arts' power couple are Tori Vega and Jade West. None of the students would have had it coming as they were always clawing at each other's throats, but their friends expected them to come to terms sooner, especially Beck who was Jade's best friend. The Goth girl was in total denial in their first year and would keep fighting with Tori, around Christmas break of their second year did the two decided to actually be friends and before the end of their sophomore year, everyone was surprised to see them coming into school walking hand in hand. It was like a last day surprise to everyone.

"What happened?" Andre asked.

"This stupid kid spilled his ice cream all over my car's hood," Jade explained standing next to the railing close to Cat.

"What's a kid doing here at HA?"

"It wasn't a kid, it was a first year," answered Tori. "And Jade just had to go scaring him and even stabbing his back."

"You stabbed a guy in the back?" Robbie was worrying what would happen to him if Jade ever found out that he was the one to scratch Jade's red scissors.

"No, she threw her scissors at him and it landed perfectly on his backpack," Tori continued.

"I was aiming for his head," said Jade then taking a sip of her coffee. "What's that Beckett?" she pointed with her other hand to the paper Beck was holding.

"Lane said Sikowitz couldn't make it today, something about a cold. He gave me this list of pairs for a project. We are to make a scene about lovers, you know, the whole cliché lovers stuff," Beck finished with a shrug. They all nodded in agreement, the project seemed easy enough.

"Alright, since Tori and I are already a pair that'd be easy," said Jade with her uninterested tone.

"Yeah about that, Tori and I are partners," said Beck. "The others are Cat and Andre, Robbie and Melissa, and your partner, Jade is Diane." Andre, Robbie, Cat and Beck all looked at each other. They knew the huge crush Jade had for the blonde princess when she came to school and this was no secret to Tori either. Jade looked over at her girlfriend who she was just waiting to explode, but quite the opposite happened.

"What?" Tori looked at her friends with a perfectly raised brow.

"Nothin' we're just, you know, waitin' on you to explode about Jade's partner." Answered Andre, he was the only one to truthfully answer Tori about these sort of situation since they are the best of friends. Tori just heaved another sigh of exasperation.

"Look, I know the first time I heard about her I went a bit overboard."

"A bit? You threatened the girl with one of Jade's scissors that stuck out of her locker," said Andre with an incredulous look.

"She was flirting with my girlfriend!"

"She was new she wouldn't have known," chimed Robbie.

"Can it Shapiro!" Tori snapped her head towards the puppet boy then slowly turned towards her friends. "Look, I get it I overreacted. But now I know better." She smiled and they just looked at her skeptically. "What do I have to do to show to you guys that I really am alright with them being partners?"

"Would you agree if they worked at Jade's place?"

"That's it? Alright go ahead, you can even make an invitation card for her for all I'd care," Tori shrugged.

"Okay and if you try to do anything like call or text Jade first then you'll have to be each of our slave for one task." Tori gawked at the sudden made dare. But Tori Vega was not one to go down on a dare, she can do it, it's only for the weekends and if they both finished early they could make do with the cuddles at night.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Alright, it's settled then, we can work at your place and Jade &amp; Diane can work at Jade's place in peace," Beck smiled.

"What do you mean in peace?" Tori asked, somewhat offended but she didn't get her answer as the bell rang. Since they didn't have a next class due to Sikowitz getting sick they decided to sit at the asphalt café and talk more about the project.

Hollywood Arts High School as the name states a school for different art, where different kinds of students with different kinds of talents attend. Some are musicians, some are actors/actresses and some are even writers or ventriloquists. Their acting class, where they could all showcase their talents at the said subject, is something the gang all had together. Their teacher Sikowitz was a bit or maybe a lot coocoo in the head but they loved him as their teacher and his ideas are always fun and crazy. So when they were told, from Beck, that they were going to make a scene about two lovers they didn't have much complaint.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Beck and continued, "it's a must to have a kiss in the scene."

"Beck, I swear if you're doing that just to kiss Tori I _will_ kill you." Jade warned. See, before, when Jade still hated Tori, Beck tried to ask the half-Latina on a date and they went on a few dates until Tori said that there just wasn't much spark.

"No I'm not. Here, look." Beck showed them the letter and sure enough the hand-writing was by Sikowitz down at the bottom of the letter after he wrote the pairs, wrote:

"_P.S. There must be a kissing scene. And no changing of partners. That means you two, Tori and Jade."_ The two looked at the letter with their own kind of scowls. Tori was scowling at the letter itself 'cause it seemed like Sikowitz' statement about the coconuts giving him vision is making her believe it. Jade on the other hand was scowling because she did not like the idea of her best friend and girlfriend kissing.

"WE have to change partners," said Jade.

"It said in the letter we can't Jade," Beck said a matter-of-factly, "and who knows what Sikowitz would do if he realizes that we changed partners."

"He won't know, he's not here and we can just throw this away after telling the others about their partners and after we exchange our own partners."

"What if Sikowitz has an extra list?" Andre raised his brow at Jade.

"Do you really think Sikowitz would have an extra list? The man doesn't even wear any shoes." They all agreed hesitantly, that was a good point.

"Let's just go with the partners Jade," said Tori and her girlfriend looked at her like she had gone crazy. "We have to respect Sikowitz' decision, we already practiced stage kissing we could do some of the techniques Mr. Dan taught us, so maybe we don't really have to kiss our partners on the lips," she reasoned.

"Hey look there's a pink note at the back!" said Cat and took the letter.

"Why are you shouting?" Jade asked irritated at the possibility of her left ear being damaged.

"It's fun!" she shouted again all smiles and rainbows.

"It won't be once I cut out your tongue!" the Goth girl threatened in the old Jade way style and that was enough to made the giggly red head quiet.

"Just read what the note says Cat," Beck motioned and the redhead shook her head no. "Great Jade, now you made her fear of speaking," said Beck towards Jade who just rolled her eyes. The boy took the letter and read it aloud, "P.P.S. The kiss should be realistic. No hiding behind hands or any props."

"Ah butterscotch!" exclaimed Tori.

"Still want to go with the partners?" Jade raised her brow.

"No, but Beck's still right," said Tori and Jade just made an agonizing groan. Her girlfriend always has to be the goody-two-shoes. "Let's just go with it and get this stupid project over." She said with a huff. Jade ever so reluctantly agreed and made sure to threaten Beck if he did anything that crosses the line of stage kissing. As for Tori, she didn't say much since she already knew how much the Goth chick loved her and was already over with her crush on Diane.

* * *

The weekends came by quickly and as promised it was only Tori and Beck at the Vega residence while the usual Goth chick that latched on to Tori like dear life, was at her own house, with her own partner. Beck actually loved the idea at first, Tori wasn't like Jade who showed her jealousy so easily so when he made the dare he was grinning inside like a chesire cat, more than anything he actually needed someone to help clean his fish tank so the dare was a big bonus. But now, now Beck was regretting what he said. Why? Because they have been at the half-Latina's house for two hours already and Tori couldn't concentrate on making the scene because she was busy overthinking everything that could be happening at Jade's house.

"Tori." Beck called out on the girl that was rambling on about what the blonde could be doing to seduce Jade. "Tori! TORI!" he shouted and it finally got the girl's attention.

"What?!"

"Look, as much as it's fun to see your jealous and nervous side, we aren't getting anything done here."

"I'm sorry, I just… hey! I'm not jealous!"

"Do you trust Jade?" asked Beck quickly stirring away from a small fight and on to the point.

"Of course I do," said Tori somewhat offended. She trusted Jade more than anyone in the world, the next best thing she could trust was her Cuddle-Me-Cathy Doll.

"Good, if Diane does anything to "seduce" Jade," he made sure to do quotation marks in the air at the word, "I'm sure Jade will act against it and nothing is going to happen, I even doubt Diane is going to seduce her."

"Okay, you're right, if she does try anything-

"Which I doubt she won't," Beck cut in.

"Jade will act against her."

"Right, now can we please get back to making this project?" Tori sat down with Beck on their red couch and started working on the script. Beck was right, well, he always seemed right, they needed to finish the project and get a good grade and he was also right on Jade acting against anything the blonde would do. She trusted her girl and that set her mind calm enough for them to finish making their scene.

It was around 8 at night that they finally finished and even practicing the whole scene out. It was about a girl that lived in the country side and a boy who had lived in the big cities that came back to his home to visit his parents. They get to know each other day by day during summer and one night in the heat of the moment they committed an act that definitely backfired.

"That was great maybe we can work out the ending better tomorrow," said Beck as he pulled one strap of his backpack over his shoulder.

"Sure, just text me when you're coming over," and as they walked to the door, it suddenly opened revealing the girl Tori has been worrying over. "Jade, what are you doing here?"

"We finished early thought I dropped by," she spoke as she walked over to the red couch. "You didn't do anything did you Beckett?" she glared at her best friend.

"No, I didn't master Jade," he joked, "what about Diane?"

"I dropped her off at her place," she answered reading the script the two had made.

"You dropped her off?" Tori asked, unbelieving.

"At her place; don't worry," Jade rolled her eyes, assuming that her girlfriend was nervous that she might have dropped her partner some place dark, like an alley. But it wasn't actually that, Tori knew her girlfriend wasn't capable of _actually_ killing someone, it was the fact that she dropped off the girl. At her house for that matter. Tori would've rather had her dropped off some place on the street. Cruel, yes, but she can only blame it on Jade for affecting her that way.

Tori then looked at Beck who understood that the whole calming the half-Latina down and making sure that nothing would happen between the two was in no effect anymore so he took it as a sign to get outta the place.  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He said patting Tori on the head like he always did. When the boy was out the door, Jade put threw the script back on the coffee table.

"Finally," she said scooting over to Tori who in turn was not really in the mood. "I thought he'd never leave. I missed you babe." She whispered as she kissed Tori on her neck and jawline.

"I'm not in the mood Jade," said Tori as she crossed her arms.

"What's wrong?" Jade backed away to look at her girlfriend, who had a pout on her face. Jade would never admit it, but she found that pout adorable as hell.

"Nothing."

"We haven't seen each other for the whole day, I surprise you by coming over and then I find out you're not in the mood, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm just tired," she got off the couch and walked over to the kitchen to make something, anything at all to keep her bad mood at bay. As she was looking around the fridge two arms found their way around her waist. Said arms tried to pull her away from the fridge and did so hesitantly.

"Ugh... fine." Jade huffed and turned on the TV, she finally found an interesting channel that was showing an old Friday the 13th movie when a grape hit her head.  
"Did you just throw a grape at me?" she glared at the girl at the other side of the counter.

"You could have asked me one more time." Tori pouted at how easily Jade shook off the problem. But Jade was just getting irritated.

"Fine. What's the problem?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing." Jade's eyebrows were closely meeting between her forehead, this was irritating her to the next level she just wanted some hot make-out session so she walked over to the girl.

"Vega just tell me the fucking problem or so help me I will stuff this all these grapes in your mouth!" Jade shouted, anger just overtaking her.

"Fine! The problem is that you had to give the stupid blonde princess a ride to her home when you could have just dropped her off a cliff for all I'd care!" Tori shouted back in a combination of anger and jealousy. Jade sighed, she couldn't believe that was what was making her girlfriend all World War III on her.

"Tori," she called out softly, "it was just a ride, I honestly thought you would have liked it when I was trying my best to actually be nice."

"Not to her," Tori pouted again and Jade kissed those plump lips but Tori refused her little plan to calm her down, she was mad and jealous (there she admit it) and Jade was not getting anything, not even a kiss.

"Hey," Jade tilted the half-Latina's chin so she could look into those beautiful hazel eyes, "I may have a bit of crush every now and then on others but they'll never match the way I feel for you. I love you." She said the words so sincerely that Tori's heart was overwhelming with happiness. It was silly of Tori to think anything could happen between the two, Jade loves her and that should be enough reason to keep herself from threatening the blonde princess again.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Exactly, now…" Jade started kissing Tori again but was rudely interrupted by Trina telling them to get a room. "This is a room," Jade smirked, Tori just shook her head and dragged her girlfriend into her room.

* * *

**Following Thursday;**

**Location: Blackbox Theater**

"We can get through this."

"I'm scared, Avan." _'Maria'_ looked at the boy teary eyed who in turn held her tighter.

"We'll get through this, trust me," said _Avan,_ "I won't leave you, I'll do anything and everything to help you," he put his hand on the girl's lower abdomen, "and the baby." Using his right hand he tilted the girl's head up and kissed her. "I love you," he said after pulling away from their stage kiss.

"I love you, too." _Maria_ whispered back looking at the boy's eyes directly and then there was a cough from the audience. Tori shook her head and faced the audience she took Beck's hand in hers and they bowed together.

"Good job you two," commented Sikowitz then sipping his coconut, "Next!"

"Good luck," whispered Tori on Jade's lips then gave her a light peck.

"Thanks." She then turned to Beck, "You're not getting a free pass from that," she whispered then went on to the front. Beck just gaped at her not being able to form any coherent words. It wasn't his fault they got partnered, Beck just sat next to Andre making a mental note to tell Sikowitz not to partner him with Tori anymore.

Jade and her partner, Diane, made a story about simple tragic love story, Jade was a secret spy and was on the most wanted top 10 list. It was the ending where Jade was lying on the ground as she was 'shot by the police.'

Diane crawled up to Jade with tears in her eyes. "Dani, Dani, please…" she put _Dani's_ head on her lap as the said girl coughed.

"Olivia, I'm…so sorry…"

"Shh…it's okay…just-just stay with me. I'm calling 911." As _Olivia_ grabbed for her phone, _Dani_ took her hand and interlaced their fingers.

"No, it's no use, please…just, stay with me…" she spoke so quietly, _Olivia's_ tears were running freely now. "Sing to me…" she requested, and Diane started singing an acapella and slower version of Pink's 'Who Knew' around the chorus _Dani_ closed her eyes. As Diane finished the first chorus she dipped her head down and kissed the 'dead' girl with so much passion, you would've thought the girl was really dead.

There was an utter silence since Diane started singing and not long when she kissed the lying girl there was a scraping sound of the metal chair followed by the sudden burst of the Blackbox' doors.

"Tori!" Jade quickly got up and ran after her girlfriend. She caught her at the hallway near the entrance and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" she tightened her hug around the girl's shaking body.  
"Please believe me when I tell you that that kiss was nothing. I swear." She tried looking at those hazel brown eyes that she loved but the girl wouldn't meet her gaze.  
"Diane made that story, but it wasn't just made up, she based it on her girlfriend's death." This got Tori's attention and looked at Jade; she wasn't lying at all.  
"She said the reason why she was flirting with me the first day was because I looked like her so much, she used this project as a way to let out all the hurt she felt for not being there when she died; this was also the reason why I took sympathy and gave her a ride home. The kiss wasn't even supposed to last that long, but, I guess she got caught up in the moment."

By this time Tori was wiping away her tears, "I just…I didn't like the way she kissed you."

"Trust me, neither did I, it was just supposed to be a light kiss, almost like a peck."

"And for that I'm sorry," the girls turned to see Diane behind them. "I did not mean to 'cause anyone any trouble or pain. I truly am sorry." Tori saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"It's fine… it just happened…I'm sorry about your girlfriend. How did she…"

"Car accident, driving to my place and the stupid truck driver was plain sleepy." Diane shook her head, the man was simply tired and her girlfriend was the one who ended up sleeping eternally.

"Our condolences…" said Tori quietly as she was still wrapped in Jade's arms.

"I really am sorry, I didn't mean to intrude in your relationship, I just wished to be close friends with Jade."

"Because she looked like her?" Diane nodded. "You can't befriend someone just because they look like someone you know, they may look alike but they're not the same person."

"Yes, I realized that, ridiculously after I kissed her. Just felt different. Again, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you must miss her so much."

"I just wish I could've been there in her last moments." Diane started to tear up again and Tori gently removed Jade's arms around her and wrapped Diane in her own, rubbing her back slowly.  
"Thank you," she said as she pulled away, "and remember to always count all your blessings." Diane gave Tori's hand one last squeeze and left the two alone.

"So, are we okay?"

"Yeah." Tori smiled and they started walking back to the blackbox then Jade had a thought.

"Wonder what she meant when she said my lips felt different," she thought out loud and Tori stopped to look at her.

"Well, people have different lips, so they should taste differently." She wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and let her lips flutter around the other girl's plump red ones and whispered, "I like your lips."

* * *

**This wasn't supposed to be this dramatic...but I kinda left in the middle of this thing (projects, finals, those stuff got in the way) so I kinda forgot my original ending.**

**But I hope you all like it. Review if you like. :)**


End file.
